fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Twitch Plays Pokémon
Summary of the Verse Twitch Plays ''Pokémon'' (TPP) is a "social experiment" and channel on the video streaming website Twitch, consisting of a crowdsourced attempt to play Game Freak's and Nintendo's Pokémon video games by parsing commands sent by users through the channel's chat room. One of the most notable thing about the whole Stream, is the various "lore" created by fans about the various Pokémon and Events in the stream. This includes coming up with names for Pokémon and explaining their relationship with the Plot. The most notable lore was in the first run, playing Pokémon Red. The Helix Fossil being frequently contacted, the fans interpreted it as Red calling for help to the fossil, which would go on to be treated as a deity. Popular enough lore often gets recognized and added in-game, or decides major decisions of the Voices. The stream hosted multiples playthrough of various games, such as Red, Crystal, Emerald etc. Each games has its own set of 'mons with their own lore and personalities. Note that for the profiles, only extremely popular lore ideas are taken into account, such as those popular enough to be the "semi-official" names of the 'mons or other such ideas. Fan comics or ideas that appears only sometimes won't be taken into account. Power of the Verse The verse has very similar power to the original Pokémon games, as most of their statistics are derived from it. However since most of the cast fights at least one Legendary, it is in general more powerful, with the weakest main characters being nearly into tier 6, and the rest usually being well into it. Notably, Napoleon's team is composed out of many Tier 2, who then scales to all previous teams and some future ones due to the tournament (Although it only apply to their incarnation in said tournaments) The non-Pokémon entities, however, are usually much more powerful. The weakest one of them, the PC, is effortlessly able to kills off God Tier Pokémon, such as Giratina, and being generally immune to harm. Cirno and the rest of the Touhoumon team, who could easily defeat the PC early in their quest. Then the Voices, who can easily controls nearly anyone in the verse, and are completely unharmed by anything happening in it. Finally, the Streamer, who transcends even The Voices, being almost omnipotent to even then. In general, it is a pretty strong verse. Characters |-|By Generation and Groupe Pokémon Red (Gen 1) The Chosen Six (RED's party) Lord Helix Bird Jesus Battery Jesus (AA-j) King Fonz Air Prince ATV The Dome Followers Dome Fossil The False Prophet Others The Keeper Pokémon Crystal (Gen 2) The Godslayers (AJ's party) LazorGator Burrito Brian Katie Solid Snake Ace Pokémon Emerald (Gen 3) The A-Team (A's party) M4 Cruella 5'7'' Mighty Doge Annie Cabbage the White Pokémon FireRed (Gen 3.5) The Comewnist Party (Alice's party) DJ Stalinking Hyperbug Karl Marcs Altareon Sandsplash Shellrock Holmes Pokémon Platinum (Gen 4) The Court of the Sun (Napoleon's party) Solareon Moonbat Sunshine Agent 006 Steve Sunbrella Pokémon HeartGold (Gen 4.5) The Wolf Pack (Aooo's party) Trumprava Lord Skull Lord Armor The Oracle Treesus Lard Helix Pokémon Black (Gen 5) The Expendables (Jimmy's party) Nonon Fives Mega Henry Sparky QQQQ Dru Pokémon BlazeBlack 2 (Gen 5.5) (CLY's party) Wilbur UmbrellaGator Zenny Quaffle Aipom Jr. Zoro Others Team BB the Cirno Cross-Generations Characters PC The Voices The Streamer |-|By Tier God Tier The Streamer The Voices BB the Cirno PC Wilbur UmbrellaGator Zenny Quaffle Aipom Jr. Zoro Solareon Moonbat Sunshine Cruella Agent 006 Steve Top Tier Lard Helix Trumprava Lord Armor Lord Skull Treesus The Oracle DJ Stalinking Hyperbug Karl Marcs Altareon Sandsplash Shellrock Holmes M4 Cruella 5'7'' Mighty Doge Annie Cabbage the White High Tier Nonon Fives Mega Henry Sparky QQQQ Dru Mid Tier LazorGator Burrito Brian Katie Solid Snake Ace Lord Helix Dome Fossil Bird Jesus Battery Jesus (AA-j) King Fonz Air Prince ATV Low Tier The Keeper The False Prophet Category:Verses Category:Twitch Plays Pokémon